Rough
by paopaonim
Summary: Aku tak bisa memberitahumu tapi aku menyukaimu... MinYoon.. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi .. BTS .. Jimin!Seme x Yoongi!Uke .. YAOI .. BXB


MinYoon songfic : Rough

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

Yoongi POV

 **dagaseoji motago hemaeigo isseo**  
 **johahajiman dareun goseul bogo isseo**  
 **gakkawo jiryeogo hamyeon halsurok**  
 **meoreojyeo ganeun uri durui maeumcheoreom**

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hallo, namaku Min Yoongi, aku sekarang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Orang bilang aku Manis, lucu, menggemaskan. Semua orang menyukaiku. Dari kakak kelas, adik kelas, teman seangkatanku, guru maupun orang orang yang mengenalku, semua menyukaiku. Banyak namja yang berstatus seme menyukaiku, tapi yang Yoongi sukai adalah mahasiswa tingkat dua bernama Park Jimin. Tetangga sekaligus sahabat dari Taehyung hyung, kaka Yoongi.

Setiap sore, yoongi suka mengintip dari halaman belakang rumah. Karena biasanya Jimin hyung akan ada disana bersama eommanya. Atau kadang dengan Yoongi akan pergi dengan Holly jalan jalan, melewati lapangan yang biasa digunakan Jimin hyung dan juga Taehyung hyung bersama teman temannya bermain sepak bola. Kadang Yoongi juga suka mengintip dari balik kedai bibi Jung melihat Jimin hyung yang bermain bola dengan Taehyung hyung. Sampai sampai bibi Jung sudah hafal dengan kegiatan Yoongi, hehehe.

Setiap hari, rasa suka Yoongi semakin besar buat Jimin hyung. Tapi, Yoongi masih ragu ragu buat dekat dekat dengan Jimin hyung. Padahal Jimin hyung juga suka bermain kerumah untuk tugas kelompok ataupun bermain dengan Taehyung hyung.

Setiap ada kesempatan berbicara dengan Jimin, Yoongi selalu saja gugup, tapi Yoongi juga senang, hehe. Dan hati Yoongi jadi berbunga bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mannaji motae maemdolgo isseo**  
 **urin machi pyeonghaengseoncheoreom**  
 **maldo andwae urin bandeusi mannal geoya**  
 **gidarilge eonjekkajina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi, Taehyung hyung selalu saja meledek Yoongi dan mematahkan harapan Yoongi. Taehyung hyung selalu bilang kalau Jimin hyung menyukai noona noona cantik dan seksi, bukan seperti Yoongi yang namja dan bertubuh kurus kerempeng dan kecil. Belum lagi Taehyung hyung suka sekali meledek Yoongi berbagai macam hal yang membuat Yoongi putus asa. Yoongi kan jadi sedih.

Tapi, kekasih Taehyung hyung, Jungkook hyung yang imut dan menggemaskan, selalu menyemangati Yoongi, hehe. Katanya begini

"Yoongi, jangan patah semangat ya, abaikan saja kata kata Taehyung. Dia memang begitu, tidak peka. Jimin juga pasti suka sama Yoongi, asalkan Yoongi jadi anak yang baik dan tidak pilih pilih makanan"

Itu kata Jungkook hyung waktu Yoongi cerita kalau Taehyung hyung jahat sama Yoongi. Jungkook hyung juga bilang begini

"Yoongi harus yakin kalau Jimin hyung akan menyukai Yoongi nanti. Tidak sekarang tapi nanti. Dia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Semangat Yoongi. Yang penting Yoongi harus sabar dan berubah menjadi namja yang baik"

Itu kata Jungkook hyung, walau Yoongi juga enggak terlalu ngerti sih Jungkook hyung bilang apa hehe. Tapi Yoongi yakin kalau Jungkook hyung itu juga mendukung Yoongi buat suka sama Jimin hyung. Beda sama Taehyung hyung.

Hah, rasanya Yoongi mau tuker aja, Jungkook hyung yang jadi hyung nya Yoongi, bukan Taehyung hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
micheo malhaji motaesseo daman neoreul johahaesseo**  
 **eorin narui kkumcheoreom machi gijeokcheoreom**  
 **siganeul dallyeoseo eoreuni doel suman issdamyeon**  
 **geochin sesang sogeseo soneul jabajulge**  
.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya selama ini Yoongi belum kasih tahu Jimin hyung kalau Yoongi suka sama Jimin hyung. Kan Yoongi malu. Memangnya seperti Hakyeonnie, teman sekolah Yoongi, dia suka dengan Taekwoon hyung, guru vocal Hakyeonnie di tempat les vokalnya. Yoongi pernah ikut Hakyeonnie pergi ke les vocal Hakyeonnie, terus disana Hakyeonnie suka sekali dekat dekat Taekwoon hyung dan bilang suka sama Taekwoon hyung.

Kalau Yoongi, Yoongi tidak mau. Yoongi takut kalau kasih tau Jimin hyung kalau Yoongi suka sama Jimin hyung. Nanti Jimin hyung malah jauhin Yoongi lagi. Soalnya Yoong pernah denger waktu itu, Jimin hyung, Taehyung hyung dan Jungkook hyung sedang mengobrol waktu itu dan katanya Suzy noona, yang pernah main ke rumah waktu itu katanya bilang suka sama Jimin hyung dan katanya Jimin hyung jauhin Suzy noona. Yoongi kan nggak mau di jauhin sama Jimin hyung.

Tapi Yoongi mau cepat cepat besar, lalu mengikuti kata kata Jungkook hyung supaya Jimin hyung suka sama Yoongi dan jadi kekasih Yoongi speerti Taehyung hyung dan Jungkook hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dagaseoryeo haebwado eogalligo isseo**  
 **johahandan maldo ajik motago isseo**  
 **meomugeorineun neol bogo isseumyeon**  
 **urin ajikdo manhi eorigin hanga bwa**  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pernah Hakyeonnie bilang kalau Yoongi harus cepat cepat dekati Jimin hyung. Katanya supaya Jimin hyung tahu kalau Yoongi suka sama Jimin hyung. Tapi Yoongi cerita tentang Suzy noona dan kata hakyeonnie, Jimin hyung gak akan jauhin Yoongi karena ada Taehyung hyung. Yoongi pikir pikir bener juga kata kata Hakyeonnie, walaupun Taehyung hyung suka iseng sama Yoongi, tapi Taehyung hyung sayang kok sama Yoongi. Taehyung hyung pokoknya selalu menomor satukan Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi nyesel pernah bilang maunya Jungkook hyung aja yang jadi hyungnya Yoongi.

Ah, kalian mau tahu tidak kenapa Yoongi suka sama Jimin hyung? Hehe.

Begini loh ceritanya, jadi waktu itu, Yoong kan pergi main sama Holly ke taman. Tapi yoongi perginya kesorean jadi udah sore dan Yoongi mau pulang habis main. Taehyung hyung lagi pergi ke rumah Jungkook hyung jadi pasti Taehyung hyung gak bakalan cari Yoongi. Soalnya biasanya eomma yang suka suruh suruh Taehyung hyung cari cari Yoongi kalau Yoongi pulang telat. Terus ternyata Yoongi nyasar. Yoongi terus nangis. Terus holly juga cuman diem aja bukannya bantuin Yoongi cari jalan keluar. Eh terus ada anjing besar warna hitam gongongin Yoongi sama Holly. Kan Yoongi takut. Jangan jangan Holly mau dimakan sama dia, jadi Yoongi peluk Holly terus lari darisana. Tapi Yoongi malah jatuh. Untung aja Holly nggak kenapa kenapa. Tapi Holly berisik menggonggong terus. Nah anjing yang besar tadi kejar Yoongi kan sama Holly terus anjingnya gak lama pergi padahal tadi udah deket. Yoongi udah merem sambil peluk Holly karena takut. Terus pas Yoongi ngintip ternyata ada Jimin hyung disana. Yoongi nggak tahu kalau itu Jimin hyung. Terus ternyata Jimin hyung tahu Yoongi. Katanya dia temennya Taehyung hyung dan baru pindah ke deket rumah Yoongi.

Terus Jimin hyung anterin Yoongi pulang sambil gendong Yoongi, nah Yoonginya gendong Holly. Hehe. Jadi kita main gendong gendongan. Terus abis itu Yoongi cerita sama Taehyung hyung sama eomma sama appa. Yoongi bilang Yoongi suka sama jimin hyung. Tapi Yoongi malah diketawain sama Taehyung hyung, eomma dan appa. Kata eomma, Yoongi masih kecil jadi belum boleh main suka sukaan. Katanya harus sebesar Taehyung hyung dulu baru boleh. Yah Yoongi kan jadi sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jophyeojiji anha han kkeut chai**  
 **urin machi pyeonghaengseoncheoreom**

**eonjenganeun modahan mareul jeonhal geoya**  
 **dagagalge eonjekkajina**  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kata Hakyeonnie, kalau Yoongi nggak mau bilang sama Jimin hyung, Yoongi harus deketin Jimin hyung sampai Yoongi besar. Yoongi nggak ngerti deketin gimana maksudnya Hakyeonnie. Jadi Yoongi tanya aja sama Jungkook hyung. Jungkook hyung malah tertawa terus Jungkook hyung bilang, Yoongi mesti akrab sama Jimin hyung. Begitu katanya

Yoongi makin pusing deh. Urusan orang dewasa memang pusing. Hakyeonnie juga ikut ikutan jadi orang dewasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **micheo malhaji moshaesseo daman neoreul johahaesseo**  
 **eorin narui kkumcheoreom machi gijeokcheoreom**  
 **siganeul dallyeoseo eoreuni doel suman issdamyeon**  
 **geochin sesang sogeseo soneul jabajulge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eomma bilang, Yoongi masi kecil, jadi jangan suka main suka sukaan, nanti yoongi jadi bandel. Yoongi nggak ngerti. Tapi di sekolah Yoongi banyak yang main suka sukaan. Hakyeonnie suka sama Taekwoon hyung. Terus Baekhyunnie juga suka sukaan sama Chanyeol. Terus, Wonshik bilang dia suka sama Yoongi tapi Yoongi bilang kalau kata eomma belum boleh main suka sukaan. Terus besoknya Wonshik bilang dia suka sama Jaehwannie.

Karena eomma bilang begitu, Yoongi jadi mau cepat besar terus bisa kasih tahu sama Jimin hyung kalau Yoongi suka sama Jimn hyung. Yoongi mau punya alat seperti Doraemon biar Yoongi bisa ke masa depan terus jadi besar terus bisa deket sama Jimin hyung kayak Jungkook hyung dan taehyung hyung. Katanya namanya pacaran. Yoongi juga mau pacaran sama Jimin hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sigan soge gathyeo gireul hemaeyeodo**  
 **geureohjiman urin gyeolguk mannal geoya**  
 **jinsimin geosman arajwo jeongmal**  
 **seotulgiman handaedo**  
 **micheo malhaji moshaesseo daman neoreul johahaesseo**

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook hyung bilang cinta anak kecil itu tulus. Tapi kata Taehyung hyung itu cinta monyet. Yoongi nggak ngerti cinta monyet itu maksudnya apa? Pas Yoongi tanya Taehyung hyung malah ketawa ketawa. Kan ngeselin.

Sebenernya Yoongi bingung. Eomma bilang jangan main suka sukaan, Jungkook hyung bilang Yoongi boleh suka sama Jimin hyung, tapi kata Hakyeonnie Yoongi boleh suka sukaan. Yoongi kan jadi bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **eorin narui kkumcheoreom machi gijeokcheoreom**  
 **siganeul dallyeoseo eoreuni doel suman idamyeon**  
 **geochin sesang sogeseo neoreul anajulge  
igeo hanaman yaksokhae byeonchi anhgireul baralge**  
 **geuttaedo jigeumcheoreom nal hyanghae useojwo**  
 **sigani heulleoseo eoreuni doel suman idamyeon**  
 **eogallim geu sogeseo soneul jabajulge**

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Katanya Hakyeonnie, kita masih kecil , jadi biar nggak dibohongin sama orang, orang harus janji dengan kita. Kata Hakyeonnie, Yoongi harus deket deket sama Jimin hyung dan Jimin hyung harus janji sama Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi bingung janji apaan sih. Akhrinya, Yoongi bilang sama Jimin hyung. Tapi kaya katanya, seperti kata kata Hakyeonnie. Terus Jimin hyung cuman ketawa. Yoongi jadi kesal. Tapi Jimin hyung bilang gini

"aigoo, baik baik. Jimin hyung janji deh buat Yoongi yang imut dan menggemaskan ini. tapi Yoongi harus cepat besar ya. Terus jadi anak baik. Jangan bandel." Kata Jimin hyung. Yoongi senang soalnya Jimin hyung bilang mau janji sama yoongi hehe. Yoongi nggak sabar mau ceopat cepat besar supaya bisa bilang suka sama Jimin hyung terus pacaran sama Jimin hyung speerti Jungkook hyung dan Taehyung hyung.

END YOONGI POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few years later…

Yoongi memasuki apartemennya dengan kesal. Memang sih kata orang, kalau sudah punya pacar pasti banyak yang mendekati, Yoongi juga ngalamin kok. Tapi Yoongi kesal. Bukan karena banyak yang dekatin tapi karena kekasihnya, Park Jimin yang nggak peka sama dia.

Ya, Yoongi sekarang udah jadi kekasih Jimin. Setelah Yoongi mulai dewasa dan mengerti, Yoongi mulai mendekati Jimin. Jimin yang awalnya gemas dengan tingkah Yoongi lama lama luluh juga sama keteguhan Yoongi dari dia di sekolah menengah pertama hingga Yoongi dewasa dan mengerti tentang pacaran dan yang lainnya.

Yoongi mendesah mendapati lampu apartemennya mati. Padahal itu hal biasa tapi entah kenapa Yoongi lagi sensitive. Setelah meletakkan sepatu ke tempat sepatu di dekat pintu, Yoongi menyalakan saklar lampu dan mata sipitnya terbelalak, disana di ruang tengah apartemennya dengan Jimin, ada Jimin dengan kue dan bertuliskan Happy anniversary. Yoongi bengong melihatnya.

Tadi Yoongi kesal karena Jimin tidak mengucapkan apa apa di hari jadi mereka. Dan saat Yoongi datang ke kantor Jimin, Jimin lagi berduaan dengan wanita yang entah siapa dan wanita itu sexy.

Catat itu SEXY!

Yoongi jelas aja kesel. Akhirnya Yoongi pulang ke apartemen mereka, tapi sebelumnya dia mampir dulu beli cheese cake kesukaanya supaya menaikkan moodnya. Tapi ternyata dia malah di kasih kejutan begini sama Jimin

"yak yak yak,kenapa diam disana hm?" kata Jimin sambil tertawa geli melihat pose cengo Yoongi. Yoongi berkedip. Lalu sadar dari kekagetannya

"kenapa hyung disini?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh lalu meletakkan kuenya di meja dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih mematung disana. Jimin berdiri di depan Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan jug apartemenku. Aku kan juga mau pulang dan merayakan anniversary bersama kekasih kecilku ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi berkedip sekali. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hyung! Hyung selalu saja bilang Yoongi kecil kecil kecil. Jangan jangan selama ini hyung ga ikhlas ya pacaran sama Yoongi" kata Yoongi kesal. Jimin malah tertawa dan menambah kekesalan Yoongi

"astaga sayangggg, tidak kok. Bukan itu maksud hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi merajuk. Jimin tertawa melihat Yoongi mencubir hidung Yoongi dan menggoyang goyangkannya gemas. Lalu melepaskannya ketika Yoongi memberontak

"aigoo, kekasih kecil hyung ini kenapa hm? Kenapa sensitive sekali hari ini? apa karena yang di kantor tadi?" tanya Jimin. Raut wajah Yoongi kembali keruh mendengarnya.

"yak yak yak, ayo masuk dulu, hyung jelaskan siapa yang tadi di kantor" kata Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan membawa Yoongi masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Yoongi melihat cheese cake yang tadi di pegang Jimin. Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi melihat cheese cake dimeja dengan pandangan bernafsu.

"yak, dengarkan hyung dulu baru makan cheese cakenya" kata Jimin. Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin. Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi dan memegang tangan Yoongi

"Sebelumnya, Happy anniversary sayang. Kekasih kesayangan Jimin yang mungil dan sangat menggemaskan" kata Jimin. Yoongi sedikit tersipu.

"Dan, hyung mau kasih tahu siapa wanita yang taid bersama hyung di kantor" kata Jimin. Yoongi diam mendengarkan Jimin.

"Dia itu namanya Seunghan noona. Dia membantu hyung membeli cheese cake kesukaanmu dan, " kata kata Jimin terpotong karena dia terlihat merogoh kantungnya. Yoongi memperhatikan kelakuan Jimin dan menutup mulutnya ketika Jimin mengeluarkan kotak dan membukanya dan menunjukkan cincin disana.

"tadi noona membantu hyung mengambil pesanan hyung. Karena hyung sibuk sekali hari ini, supaya bisa pulang cepat untuk hari ini" kata Jimin.

"pulang cepat?" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk lalu menunjukkan jam pada handphonenya

"Lihat kan masih jam setengah delapan. Hyung sudah di sini dari setengah jam yang lalu. Hyung pikir Yoongi sudah sampai daritadi tapi ternyata hyung duluan. Kalau satu jam lagi Yoongi tidak datang hyung hampir saja keluar mencari Yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan terdiam.

"ehem, jadi, alasan kenapa hyung membeli cincin ini adalah" kata Jimin sambil memandang Yoongi. Yoongi ikut memandang Jimin bingung

"hyung mau melamar orang?" tanya Yoongi polos. Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk

"Hari ini?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin kembali mengangguk

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi lagi dengan raut wajah yang mulai berubah sedih. Jimin terkekeh

"Aigooo kekasih hyung ini benar benar masih kecil, tidak peka atau bagaimana hm?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hyung yang tidak peka. Bukan Yoongi" kata Yoongi. Jimin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya

"baik baik, hyung yang tidak peka karena tidak peka pada perasaan Yoongi sejak dulu" kata Jimin. Yoongi menunduk malu dan kembali mengundang tawa Jimin. Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi membuat mereka bertatapan

"hyung mau melamar seseorang yang selalu membuat hyung tertawa setiap saat. Apa saja tingkahnya selalu membuat hyung tertawa bahkan saat bicara sekalipun." Kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya diam menatap Jimin. Jimin kembali terkekeh

"Aigooo, Yoongi memang masih kecil ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibrinya kesal.

"Hyunggg iiiihhhh" kata Yoongi kesal. Jimint terkekeh

"baik baik, hyung serius sekarang" kata Jimin.

"Nah, Min Yoongi, kekasih Park Jimin yang sangat lucu, mungil, dan menggemaskan" kata jimin. Yoongi mendengar baik baik kata kata Jimin

"Karena hyung sangat sayang sekali pada Yoongi, jadi, menikahlah dengan hyung, Min Yoongi" kata Jimin serius. Yoongi terdiam

"Hah?" kata yoongi dengan tampang bodohnya. Jimin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yoongi

"astaga sayang, kenapa jawabannya cuman hah?" kata Jimin

"hyung serius?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan menerjang Jimin dengan pelukannya

"YOONGI MAU HYUNG! YOONGI MAU MENIKAH DENGAN JIMIN HYUNG!" Kata Yoongi sambil memeluk Jimin. Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi dan mengusap pundak Yoongi sayang. Jimin merenggangkan pelukan Yoongi , lalu mengambil tangan Yoongi dan memakaikan cincin pada jari mungil Yoongi. Lalu Jimin mengecup tangan Yoongi

"Karena Yoongi sudah jadi calon nyonya Park Jimin, jadi jangan bandel ya" kata Jimin sambil mencubit kecil pipi Yoongi. Yoongi masih tersenyum dan mengangguk

"ah satu lagi, jangan dekat dekat dengan Hoseok" kata Jimin serius. Yoongi terkekeh

"hyung cemburu yaaa" kata Yoongi sambil terkekeh kecil. Jimin mendecak

"jelas saja. Mana ada kekasih yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya dekat dekat dengan namja yang jelas jelas suka dengan kekasihnya" kata Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh

"Hosoek itu teman Yoongi hyung" kata Yoongi

"jangan cemburu pada Hoseok hehe" kata Yoongi lagi dengan puppy eyesnya. Jimin menghela nafasnya

"baik baik. Hyung selalu kalah dengan mata serupa holly itu" kata Jimin. Yoongi bersorak dan memeluk Jimin lagi

"saranghae Jimin hyung" kata Yoongi

"nado saranghae Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi juga.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.


End file.
